A Reason To Be Happy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben decides to abandon happiness for the sake of his work, but his friends don't want to lose him to his own attitude.


**Inspired by GoldGuardian2418's story, 'A Juice That Works' and a little help from my loved ones, here's a special story that teaches us all a lesson about life. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson shuffled through the Plumber base in a terrible mood. He was scolded yet again by his grandfather for not taking his job seriously about the Omnitrix.

As if that wasn't bad enough, most of the Plumbers' criminals have made fun of Ben for acting like a immature brat. He saw Rook ready to go in his truck.

"Ben, would you like to come to the mansion?" Rook offered.

"No, thanks." Ben quickly declined and walked away.

The next day, Rook saw Ben still in a bitter mood. He noticed that Ben didn't smile or even greet him. He looked serious, but Rook could tell that Ben wasn't being himself.

But the worst part was when they were stopping criminals. Instead of apprehending them, Ben beat them in a ruthless, savage manner. They didn't even look like living beings when he was done with them.

Rook had to talk with him. "Ben, I-"

Ben turned to him. "Look, I don't care what you do or say I'm not changing my new attitude, got it?"

"But, Ben-"

"But nothing!" snapped Ben. "Now leave me alone!" And he stormed away.

Rook sighed. What was he going to do?

Ben walked all the way back to his house. He slammed the door behind him and went to his room. He laid on his bed, but he didn't feel relaxed. Ben was so mad he wanted to hit something.

A knock came to his door. He turned and saw Rachel and Sasha walk in.

"Oh, it's you two." Ben sneered. "What do you want?"

"Ben," Rachel said. "we know you're upset because of what happened. But that doesn't mean you should be all angry."

"Yeah, there's no reason for it." said Sasha. "You should be happy."

"No, I shouldn't!" Ben said angrily. "People are always complaining that I don't take things seriously and I act all childish, so I just stopped being happy altogether."

"But Ben, everyone needs to be happy."

However, Ben has had enough. "I DON'T NEED TO BE HAPPY AND I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU BUGGING ME! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The girls were too shocked to speak. They saw Ben pant heavily in anger and decided to leave.

When they were gone, Ben felt guilt and regret grip his heart.

But it was too late to make amends, so he decided to just forget about Rook and the girls.

As he tried to sleep that night, Ben felt his heart ache harder than ever, he felt just awful. He closed his eyes and at least tried to sleep.

Then Ben yelped when something grabbed him and felt strong arms wrap around him. Ben felt himself teleporting and before it hit him, he was in the Grant Mansion! He looked up and was greeted by Alien X's narrowed green eyes.

Ben yelped and wriggled out of the alien's arms and was ready to hit his Omnitrix.

"Don't even bother." Alien X said.

Ben looked at his wrist and a clamp was over the Omnitrix! Ben trembled when he realized he was trapped with the most powerful alien in the universe and was completely helpless against him!

"Ben, that wasn't a very nice way to treat your friends..." Alien X took a step forward.

Fearing the alien wanted to give him some payback, Ben panicked and ran away. He ran out of the room and tried to hide in another one, but Alien X just teleported himself in the same room Ben was in, forcing Ben to run out screaming and into another room.

Room after room, Alien X would always find him, driving Ben on the brink of insanity. As he ran, Ben felt more guilt and agony wash over him.

After several failed hiding attempts, Ben ran into one last room before he shut the door and collapsed, he fell on his knees completely exhausted.

"Ben? What are you doing here?"

The teen gasped and looked up to see Frankenstrike! Ben was about to run, but he was too scared and tired, he just fell on his back and gave up. "Can't run...can't hide...it's all over...I deserve this..." He looked ready to cry.

"What are you talking about, Ben?" Frankenstrike asked. He offered him a glass of purple juice. "Here, have a drink, sport."

Ben sobbed as he took the glass. He was parched from all that running and screaming. So he may as well have one last drink before Alien X comes to obliterate him. He drank the whole thing.

Suddenly, Ben's eyes popped open when he felt a tickling sensation. He started to giggle. "Heeheeheeheehahahahahahahahaha!"

Alien X phased through the door. He opened it and Rook, Rachel and Sasha walked in. They grinned seeing Ben a giggling mess on the floor.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong with me?! Hehahahaha! I-haha-can't stop! Ahahahahahaha!"

"It's just a little tickle juice." Frankenstrike simply said.

"Tickle juice?!" Ben yelled. But he kept laughing, he clasped his hands over his mouth, forcing the giggling to stay inside him.

"That's not going to work." Alien X singsonged. He held his hands out and they glowed. Ben's arms were forced to stretch out wide open, but he kept his mouth closed.

That's when Rachel and Sasha moved in. They knelt by Ben and watched him snickering and struggling.

"Let's unseal those lips." Rachel said said. She and Sasha started poking Ben's sides.

"Pokey, pokey, pokey!" they sang together.

Those few little pokes did the trick.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed like crazy. Alien X let Ben go, the boy was on his back, holding his stomach in a laughing fit. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHA!

Even the girls and the aliens laughed along with Ben.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! M-MAKE IT STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben begged, cracking up like crazy.

Just when it felt too much, the tickle feeling began to wear off. Ben stopped laughing at last.

"So, how do you feel?" Frankenstrike asked. "Better?"

Ben had to admit, he felt a lot better than he did before. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"See, Ben? That's all you needed." Rachel said. "A good laugh makes everyone feel better! Being happy is a good thing."

Ben looked unsure though. "But...I just don't have a reason to be happy anymore."

"Yes, you do." Alien X said, putting a hand on Ben. "Because you have friends who truly care about you. And what do you think happens when we see you act miserable and depressed for no reason? It worries us to death!"

"It makes us feel miserable because its like we've failed as your friends!" Rook added. "Do you have any idea how painful that is to us?"

Ben was stunned. He looked around at all the friendly faces. These were the faces of true friends, friends who bring hope and joy into his life.

And for what felt like an eternity, Ben smiled with true happiness. "Yeah, you guys are right. I should have seen it all along. Whoa!" Ben was picked up and placed on Franknestrike's shoulders.

"This calls for a celebration!" Frankenstrike announced.

"How about pizza and a night on the town?!" Sasha declared.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Onward!" Ben exclaimed.

* * *

 **So don't get all mopey just because you've had a bad day or just no reason at all. There will always be people who love you and want you to be happy. So pick yourself up and live your life to the fullest! :D**


End file.
